crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Fundamental-Elements
The Central-Elements are the seven elements from which all others take form: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Yin, and Yang. Advanced-Elements are elements created by combining any two or more of the seven of the Central-Elements to create new elemental properties. =Central-Elements= Fire->Flame Water->Liquid Earth->Ground Wind->Breeze Lightning->Electricity Yin->Order Yang->Chaos =Advanced-Elements of elements= The Advanced-Elements are arranged elementally by four categories: Yin, Yang, Yin/Yang, or Non. *'Yin': Elements that have Yin in them, they are characterized by having new, and controlled properties different from the elements used to compose them. *'Yang': Elements that have Yang in them, they are characterized by having wild, super-augmented versions of the basic properties of the elements that are using in forming them. *'Yin/Yang': Elements that have both Yin and Yang in them, they are characterized by having properties of the other three elements formed with the same, and, commonly, some new properties. *'Non': Elements that do not have Yin, Yang, or Yin and Yang in them, they are characterized by have strong but simple properties by combining the basic properties of the elements used to form them. Non element-type Non-type elements can be either: an Advanced-Element in its' Basic form that is created with one or more Central-Elements combined with neither Yin or Yang and the element is in its' Basic form, or an Advanced-Element in its' Evolved form that is created with one or more Central-Elements combined with neither Order or Chaos. Yin->Order element-type Yin-type elements are Advanced-Elements in their Basic form that is created with one or more Central-Elements combined with Yin. Usually characterized as forming new properties not present within the original component-elements. Additionally, these elements commonly focus on a particular aspect of the original component-elements or aspects formed by their union and magnifies them to an extreme degree in a specifically controlled manner. Yang->Chaos element-type Yang-type elements are Advanced-Elements formed with one or more Central-Elements combined with Yang and the element is in its' Basic form. Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos element-type Yin/Yang-type elements are Advanced-Elements formed with one or more Central-Elements combined with both Yin and Yang and the element is in its' Basic form. =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire->Flame Wisp->Flicker (Yin->Order) Torch (Yang) Friction->Inertia (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water->Liquid Brine->Sea (Yin->Order) Wave->Tide (Yang->Chaos) Moisture->Humidity (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth->Ground Wax (Yin) Quake->Tremor (Yang->Chaos) Mineral->Sediment (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Wind->Breeze Gas->Air (Yin->Order) Vacuum (Yang) Sky (Yin/Yang) Lightning->Electricity Static (Yin) Shock (Yang) Charge->Ionization (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos Cycle->Balance =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water->Flame/Liquid Sear (Non) Salt (Yin) Boil->Steam (Yang->Chaos) Alcohol (Yin/Yang) Fire/Earth->Flame/Ground Rock->Stone (Non) Ash->Cinder (Yin->Order) Lava->Volcano (Yang->Chaos) [[]] (Yin/Yang) Fire/Wind->Flame/Breeze Convection (Non) Smoke (Yin) Scorch (Yang) Combustion->Ignition (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Lightning->Flame/Electricity Conduction (Non) Spark (Yin) Heat (Yang) Energy->Power (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Earth->Liquid/Ground Clay (Non) Rubber (Yin) Mud->Swamp (Yang->Chaos) Wood->Forest (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Wind->Liquid/Breeze Bubble->Foam (Non) Fluid->Viscosity (Yin->Order) Mist->Cloud (Yang->Chaos) Ice->Arctic (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Lightning->Liquid/Electricity [[]] (Non) [[]] (Yin) [[]] (Yang) [[]] (Yin/Yang) Earth/Wind->Ground/Breeze [[]] (Non) [[]] (Yin) Sugar (Yang) [[]]->[[]] (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth/Lightning->Ground/Electricity Solid (Non) Crystal (Yin) Metal->Alloy (Yang->Chaos) [[]] (Yin/Yang) Wind/Lightning->Breeze/Electricity Thunder->Rumble (Non) [[]] (Yin) Motion (Yang) Particle->Atom (Yin/Yang) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth->Flame/Liquid/ Solvent->Solution (Non) [[]] (Yin) Oil->Fuel (Yang->Chaos) Acid (Yin/Yang) Fire/Water/Wind [[]] (Non) Rain (Yin) [[]] (Yang) Temperature->Climate (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Lightning [[]] (Non) [[]] (Yin) [[]] (Yang) Fission (Yin/Yang) Fire/Earth/Wind->Flame// Powder->Granule (Non) Sand->Desert (Yin->Order) Dust (Yang) Glass->Ceramic (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Earth/Lightning->Flame//Electricity Ore (Non) Machine (Yin) Soil (Yang) Forge->Refinement (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Wind/Lightning->Flame//Electricity Radiation (Non) Blaze->Inferno (Yin->Order) Light->Day (Yang->Chaos) Plasma (Yin/Yang) Water/Earth/Wind->Liquid// Solute (Non) Dark->Night (Yin->Order) Plant->Vegetation (Yang->Chaos) Slime->Ooze (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Earth/Lightning->Liquid/Ground/Electricity Ink->Paint (Non) Bone->Skeleton (Yin->Order) Blood->Ichor (Yang->) Poison->Bane (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Water/Wind/Lightning [[]] (Non) Sound->Vibration (Yin->Order) Storm->Weather (Yang->Chaos) Stream->Current (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Earth/Wind/Lightning [[]] (Non) Insulation->Buffer (Yin->Order) [[]] (Yang) Fusion (Yin/Yang) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth/Wind Paper (Non) Pressure->Force (Yin->Order) Burn (Yang) Mana->Essence (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Fire/Water/Earth/Lightning [[]] (Non) Base (Yin) Corrosion (Yang) Shadow (Yin/Yang) Fire/Water/Wind/Lightning Field (Non) Resistance (Yin) Aura (Yang) Mind (Yin/Yang) Fire/Earth/Wind/Lightning Slag (Non) Planet (Yin) Explosion (Yang) Magnetism (Yin/Yang) Water/Earth/Wind/Lightning Implosion (Non) Matter (Yin) Phase (Yang) Gravity (Yin/Yang) =Advanced-Elements element-base= Fire/Water/Earth/Wind/Lightning->Flame/Liquid//Electricity Moon (Non) Time (Yin) Space->Dimension (Yang->Chaos) Body->Flesh (Yin/Yang->Order/Chaos) Category:Powers Category:Elements